Scheffler's bizarre adventure
by NewNoivern
Summary: Enjoy these wings of fire parody stories of the Rain/Sea hybrid name Scheffler living life and having fun. This consists of one episodes or mini arc slice of life in the rainforest or anywhere in Pyrrhia. You can submit your own ideas, characters, and oc's and they will be used as in an episode or two. Edit: Renamed
1. Episode 1 - Big storm

Hello, I'm Scheffler. I am a RainWing and a SeaWing. As a hybrid, I gained the abilities of a SeaWing's gills and fluorescent scales from my mom and long tail and color change from my dad while trading venom shooting and the long fangs. I don't have a problem with being a hybrid and everyone in the rain forest is fine. _Even though I don't think they notice_. I'm not as lazy as the other dragons in the forest but I do like rest and suntime.

But there was no sun. It was raining. Not as in gloomy rain but as in rain rain. It was a very heavy rain. Slamming the leaves and hit the ground. There was more wind than usual. I only assumed it was a hurricane.

The other dragons had to move into the gathering hall because all of their hammocks were blown away or in the process of. My hammock is set under the Queen's hut in between two beams helping to support the platform.

Queen Glory and Deathbringer don't mind. Deathbringer will actually sit on the platform and talk to me when Glory gets mad at him. Which happens a lot.

They just invented a new system of lamps for the rainforest. Since we don't allow fire, we got lightning bug lamps. The lamps are all connected to a central lighting bug station and they float into a glass lamp and close it off at night and re-open it in the mourning.

 _BOOOM!_

Not expecting the lightning, I jumped in my hammock and turned a yellowish green in shock and all the lights on arms light up.

Every rainwing has their neutral colors when they aren't feeling an emotion. My neutral colors are

I resettled back in my hammock, released the fireflies and prayed not to die a wet and windy death.

 _The next morning_

I woke up to the sound of dragons working on the damage from the hurricane. Look out into the jungle I saw it was bad. Half of the tree had their leaves striped off and the rest where on the ground. I have never see the rainforest destroyed like this. The worst was 4 years ago when a Nightwing accident let a little bit of a lot of fire lose in a building. You could just make out the ocean from my hammock.

I heard Queen Glory open her door and she flew down to me.

"Are you still alive done there?" She asked

"I don't know, I'll have to check back in with you later about that," I smiled. Queen Glory flew off towards the main damage. I decided that laying around all day would get boring and there are others that may need help. My friend Rubber lives not to far south of here so I went and checked up of him.

The forest was harder to navigate due to the lost of some landmarks like Papaya's Papayas and Lovely Leaves. I managed to make it to Rub's hut. It wasn't as bad as some other but did need repairs.

"Hey Rubs," I called from above.

"Hey Scheffler, can you hand me that board right there?"

"Sure thing." Rubs real name is Rubber but he insist on Rubs. We have been friends for along time. I handed him the plank and found his sloth loathing at the foot of his bed. "Found Fluffles," I said.

"SARGENT OFFICER FLUFFLES THE THIRD" Rubs gasped, dropping the plank I just handed and ran to Fluffles, "There you are. I thought you were a goner." Fluffles is always in that spot. Sometimes I think he's dead. Rubs got Fluffles for his 3rd hatching day. Rubs and I were born in the same hatching group so we are pretty close. We learned to fly together, read together, laugh together, almost died together but that's a story for another day. We're basically best bros.

After about two hours, we finished patching up his hut with big leaves and mud to the best of our abilities. I parted with him and wanted to check in on Cacao. Cacao is my father. Dad allowed me to live by myself since mom isn't here. I arrived at father's hut and to my surprise it was in good condition.

"Hey sport," father called out, "long time no see."

Typical father saying.

"Nothing much just came by to see how things were going and everything seems in order."

"Thanks for checking in on your old man."

"Your not old at all and stop saying those fartherly things."

"I know. I just really wanted to say those since my dad always annoyed me that way. So I wanted to take annoyance out on you."

"Like father, like son."

"How did you fair the storm?" hasked

"I did pretty well."

"So," he started to make a face with a smile showing that he is going to ask a personal question, "how's the lady front going?"

"DAD!" I shouted back.

"What? I just wanted to see if you got girlfriend. A father has got to know."

He actually got on his knees and started begging. "Well sorry to break it to you but no relationship here. I guess I'm not in a rush. Small hammock.

"Big rainforest. Anyway, thanks for stopping by. It was good to talk to you." father said getting back to all fours.

"Bye father," I spoke while hugging him.

"Bye son. See you around," he said in a choked-up voice. He always does that when I leave. It shows that he loves me. As I flew I saw Papaya's Papayas, or part of it. It seems as Papaya worked all day to make a makeshift stand for the shop. I glided down to the store and bought some Papaya's Papayas Papaya Punch. The sun started to set and I flew back to my hammock.

As I settled back in, I realized how tired I was after helping clean up and all the flying. I drifted to sleep wondering what would tomorrow will bring

 **Thank you for reading chapter 1. This used to be chapter 1 and 2 sInce chapter 1 was so short and was basically the same as chapter 2 I combined them. Anyway thanks for your feedback and ideas I will use them in upcoming chapters so feel free to submit your own. You can also submit your oc's and they can appear in a chapter or become a recurring character. Thanks again and be on the lookout for the next chapter in 1 or 2 weeks.**


	2. Episode 2 - Beach Walk

The good thing about being a rainwing is suntime. Suntime is amazing. The warmth on your wings and brightening your colors. The bad thing about being a rainwing is everyone can see your emotions. It's like they can read your mind. The good thing about being a seawing is breathing underwater and the bioluminescent scales. And a bad thing about being a seawing is need water to run through your gills every once and awhile so they don't dry up. This normally isn't a problem for normal seawing, but since I don't live directly close to the ocean I need to fly over there every other week.

Mom took me to this beach all the time. Even though I was at the ocean's edge, the jungle trees still loomed over the water and the roots crawled across the beach separated by thirty yards of sand. I learned to swim here, to control my speed with and against the current and learned how to speak aquatic.

I landed on the sandy beach and took a deep breath of the salty air. This place is calm. It is away from the noise of the heart jungle life and dragons. It's my alone time and everybody needs some alone time. A time to relax and be thankful for what you have.

But not today. Because I just love the water. I jumped and splashed water everywhere, disrupting the crabs and small fish nearby. Acting like a young dragonet touching water for the first time is the best feeling ever. I only do this alone. I don't want to be embarrassed. I swam out further into the water to see what is out there. I told Paprika I'd bring her back a conch shell.

Paprika is another one of my friends and I've known here for awhile. Her neutral color is a reddish orange, like paprika powder, which were she got her name. She is very nice but is you make her angry or embarrassed, she let you know. Don't worry she never hurt a fruit fly. Paprika ask to to get this shell for her shell collection.

After swimming around for a bit, I found a shell. I hope it's one that Paprika wants cause she got mad at me when I brought her back one that was a different color. So I asked her to come with me so she can pick out a shell herself but the almighty Paprika is scared of the ocean. It's because she has read to many stories about tentacles in the water and what they'll do to you.

I shook the water off me and was about to take off when I was startled by a small crack behind me.

 _Please don't be the tentacles..._

 _Please don't be the tentacles..._

 _Please don't be the tentacles..._

Slowing turning around, I saw a creature smaller than me. It was on two legs, had no scales, fur only on the top of its head, weird paw things and some sort of cloak on its body.

Oh my moons. I found a scavenger.

Overcome with excitement and curiosity, I slowly walked towards it.

"Hey, are your lost?" _What am I'm doing? It can't understand me. Can it?_ "Do you have a family, clan, school, pod, group?" _I might me going crazy but that's normal._

The scavenger took a small step back but stayed calm. Some say you can eat them but I didn't want to. I'll stick to fish and fruit. We locked eyes and stared at each other for little while. Then it walked up to me and it made a motion for me to get down. It was very brave for doing so. I could be a dragon that wants to eat it.

I stooped down and the scavenger climbed up on my back. It made a flapping motion with its paws. I wasn't sure what it was trying to say but I think it wanted for me fly around.

"All right but hold on tight," I insisted. I hoped it understood me. As I spread by wings the scavenger grabbed on to the strap of my pouch. I took of slowly, not wanting throw my passenger off and onto the sand or root of the nearby jungle trees.

We flew for about 15 minutes until I realized how long I've been gone. Paprika will be angry about the conch shell. She'll kill me if I'm late. I leaned over to companion saying, "I hope you don't mind going a little fast. You'll get to meet Paprika."

Picking up speed, we sailed back to into the rustle and bustle of the sleeping sloths and one or two rainwings walking along to the platforms trying to remember which tree they turn at. Paprika's huts is pretty easy to spot with all of the flowers around the red windows.

We landed on her doorstep which only had a few scratches left over from the storm. The scavenger hopped off and walked up next to me. I was wondering how I was going to be scolded by her this time. I looked down at the scavenger.

"You going to knock or just stand there?"

It looked back with a confused expression and made some squeaky sounds.

"I'm just kidding." I knocked with a pattern on the door. Since I'm already in hot water I wanted to have some fun with this. "Oh tis the sun is going down and I have know where to stay. My fair maiden, my you let a poor soul into your abode and share with thy a meal on this lovely afternoon," I proclaimed in an exaggerated IceWing voice.

The door swung open and a red face stared right at me.

"Your late."

"I know but I got caught up in this…"

"Don't give me your excuses. You said you would be back by and WHAT IS THAT!" Paprika called out turning from a solid red of anger to green and blue of shocked and curiosity.

"My excuse," I replied.

"Aww. It's so cute. Bring it in. Is it hungry?" said as shoved us inside her house. The small room was taken up by a relatively large bed, a desk, a table and a bunch of miscellaneous items.

Still shocked from the sudden mood change by Paprika, I helped get some fruit and water for my little buddy. It ate hastily and happily. I explained my little adventure to her. "Oh here's your conch shell." I said passing the marine object to her.

"Thanks," she responded and then immediately threw it on the bed. "I can't believe your found a scavenger. They're fairly rare. Are you going to keep it?"

"I haven't thought of that. I guess I could, but that would be a lot of responsibilities."

"Not like you have that many to begin with." This girl sometimes. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going check," I said.

"Can't be to much of a difference," she spoke in a softer voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked looking over at her.

"What's its name?" She asked dodging to original question. "You have to have a name if your going to keep it."

 **Thank you to Scavenger2375 for the idea submission. It turns out I can have these out faster than I expected. I will continue this in the next chapter but I want you guys to choose a name, gender and personality for out scavenger friend. I hope you guy like Paprika and her personality. She and Rubs will be recurring characters. Please send in your idea submissions. I take plot ideas, characters, and oc's and I will give credit. Also give me some constructive criticism about my story and writing style. You can leave review or pm me. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Episode 3 - Meet Shell

For some reason I never thought of giving a name to the scavenger. We figured out that it was a girl. It took us a while to think of a name. We went back and forth on names. Jewel, Jasper, Fruit, Sandy, Argi, Hitla, Rooty, Skid. Skid sounded like a cool name but we settled on Shell because I found the shell, that is currently wedge in between the wall and the bed, right before I found her.

It was decided. Our new companion is Shell the scavenger.

"Alrighty Shell, let's get you a hammock. You'll need a place to sleep now," I said, but just as I got up Paprika pulled me back down on the bed.

"Um, where do you think you going? Shell is NOT staying with you."

"But I found her. She will stay with me."

"And fall 300 feet to her death. I think not. We wouldn't not a cute little creature like this to get hurt."

I did want someone to live next to me under the platform. It can get lonely sometimes. Queen Glory and Deathbringer talk to me sometimes but they also have there own stuff to do. Even though I did find her, Paprika did have a point about the hammock. "Alright, she can stay with you. It will be less work." I responded.

Shell began to point at both of us and made a flapping motion with her arms. We both got up and walked outside with her. Shell hopped onto my back just like and pulled out a compass, scavenger size, and pointed in a direction into the jungle.

"Scavengers must be pretty smart. They have a sense of direction and communication better than any other animal I've seen. They're almost dragon like," said Paprika.

"Maybe they're all like Shell, nice and calm and won't attack you like other dragons," I responded. "Let's pick up Rubs. He on the way.

We all flew towards Rubs's hut and knocked on his door. I called out to him, "We're going on a little adventure. Want to come?" The sound of many thing falling can be heard in the room.

"You had me at adventure," said excitedly Rubs already packed with a bunch of stuff, "Scheffler, you have a hairless sloth on your back."

"This isn't a sloth. This is Shell. She is a scavenger. She wanted to fly into the forest and we decided to get you to tag along." I said.

"It shouldn't be too long. We'll be back before they start preparations for the Skyfire Festival," started Paprika. The Skyfire Festival is a celebration of the largest meteor shower to ever take place in the night sky. It happens every three years, two months before the brightest night.

"Then let's go!" Said Rubs.

We flew out of the border of the kingdom and followed the directions of Shell. I couldn't see the directions Shell was making so Rubs and Paprika called out what she was doing. Only stopping for a short rest and drink under an elephant tree leaf. The trek took about an hour. We arrived to a clearing in the jungle and saw what appeared to be a small village split in half by a small river coming from the near rock face. There were about 30 to 40 buildings, built out of bamboo stalks, and two larger ones in the general location. Farm patches with fences out lined half of the community toward the eastern side. On the trees, platforms and bridges connect to form walkways similar to the Kingdom.

"Is this your home?" I asked to Shell. She nodded back to me and then yelled towards the huts. One by one, other scavenger seemed to walk out of the buildings gathering to about a few hundred. When they saw us they all seemed to shift to high alert. The little ones hid behind some of the adults but still peaking at as. Two older scavenger ran out towards Shell and hugged her.

"Those would be her parents, I presume," comment Rubs who sat down to the left of me. "Sit down. It would make them relax." Paprika and I followed his words as Shell and her parents were talking. They squeaked back and forth with cheer, arguing, and resolve in there voice. Shell made a joyful squeak and ran right to one of the huts like she knew which one to go to. It was probably her house because the way she walked to it seemed natural to her.

Paprika readjusted her position to a more relaxed position saying, "The scrolls at the library here were right about scavengers living in groups. It really neat to see them in person."

"Surprised you read," Rubs and I said together with a joking tone.

"Hey," she snapped back smacking both of us in the head with her tail, "I'll have you know I enjoy a little reading in my free time."

Some of the scavenges, mostly the little ones, walked up to and examined us. They seemed very intrigued at us so we started to show off our features. Paprika and Rubs exposed their fangs and I lit my scales on my body signaling, _Hello puny creatures, I am your new king. Bow down to me._

Nobody here understands me.

Shell came back with a bag on her back and two hanging from her shoulders. One seemed to have food and water, the other had what looked like multiple sheets of paper and other small equipment, and the larger one on the back contained other equipment. Shell gave one more hug to her parents and then climbed back up onto me, waving to the crowd. The four of us got up and flew back to the rainforest, flying the same way we came.

 _Back at the Rainforest Kingdom_

We arrived at about early afternoon. Many dragons started setting up decorations and light for the festival. Rubs headed to his hut while Paprika and I continue to her home. We set up a spot for Shell to sleep and put her luggage.

"She brought a lot of stuff," I remarked, "it's like she's studying something. Do you think she's studying us?"

"Probably. If they are as smart as us others say, they would want to learn like we do," replied Paprika, "Welp, I got to go help Sugarcane decorate the center stage for tomorrow night."

"You need any help?" I asked.

"Some more help won't hurt. Shell will be fine to wander around, nobody going to eat her," she responded. I nodded and we both flew to the

 **Thanks for reading the second part of this scavenger arc. I didn't expect to take so long to finish this. I get really lazy. I hope to have 2 more episodes by Valentine's Day, which one will be a Valentine's Day special. Some contexts on this story. When Shell was talking with her parents, she was asking them if she could stay with Scheffler and co. for a month to study dragons. But as usual send me your plot ideas, characters ideas, or OC's to be used in our story. Credit will be given. Thanks for** **Scavenger2375** **and** **Guardin124** **for the ideas on this episode. See you all next episode.**


	4. Episode 4 - Desert Melody

_The next morning in Possibility_

With the Skyfire Festival being tomorrow, Deathbringer asked be to runs some errands for him in the Sand kingdom. He wants me to pick gifts he ordered for Glory since he will be doing something for her the night of the festival. I not a big fan of the desert. The dryness makes my gills scratchy.

I flew to Possibility from the magic tunnel. It makes for a very convenient flight science you don't need to fly through the peaks of Jade Mountain. I have been meaning to go to the academy to pick up a book for Glory. I have basically ended up as a royal errand runner for them.

Possibility has become very elegant city with the streets in a grid pattern and hotels. The walls are built of smooth sandstone, canopies of an array of colors protruding from the shops and dragons from all the tribe walking around. There are still many orphans and bandits but just ignore them.

.

.

.

.

.

The bandits, I mean.

.

.

.

.

Don't ignore the orphans.

I walked into Areia's vault, which is one street behind the courtyards, it was a small but cozy establishment with a warm lit interior from the lamps. I changed color to match the brown walls. The store contained many kinds of jewelry from jade earrings to blue diamond bracelets.

A female SandWing, about my age, was humming a tune while cleaning the jewelry box in front of the counter. She had yellow scales and a double row of black scale running all the way to her tail which was all black toward the venomous barb.

"Are you Areia? I asked. The question startled her a bit but what was weird when she turned around.

"No, I'm not Areia. I'm Yuuu…." she paused. " I'm Yuuuaaa….. _Yucca._ Areia isn't in right now. So it's just me ta...taking care of the shop.

"Ok then. I need to pick-up a package and for Deathbringer." I stated.

"Ah yes, um, I think we, uh, have it in the back," and she scurried into the doorway behind her. Yucca seemed nervous when talking to me like she's never seen a hybrid, but that couldn't be the case because there are hybrids all over Possibility. They all come here because they are looked down upon in their home land. It's sad how some dragons look down on other based on looks and not who they truly are.

I noticed on the counter that they was a paper with the Rainforest Kingdom symbol on it. Being the nosy person I am, I took a peek. It was a list of songs that we're going to be played at the festival tomorrow and Yucca was one of the singers.

 _CRASH._ A loud sound of things falling came from the back. I quickly hustled into the room. Yucca was buried under a big pile of boxes and only her tail sticking out. "Are you alright?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, I'm ok. Here is your necklace," she held up the jewelry with the tip of her tail, "mind the barb."

"I'll help you out," I said as I grabbed the necklace and started to move the boxes.

"No I got, got it," Yucca tried to move but couldn't, "Ok, maybe a little help would fine."

After about 5 mins we cleaned up all the boxes and walked out into the main room of the store.

"Sorry about that," Yucca assured.

"No problem," I replied, "So you'll be at the rainforest tomorrow? I knew that we were going to have SandWings performing and that song you were singing was a famous jungle tune.

She started to blush and lost eye contact, "You heard….it...uh... yeah I'm going to be a singer, on stage, in front of many dragons, all staring at me." She was now looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, I think you'll do great," I said trying to cheer her up.

"You think so."

"Yeah, you will be fine. It has always been a good show. Anyway, Thanks for the necklace. See you there."

"You're welcome. See you there," said Yucca.

I walked out into the courtyard and continued the shopping run. I collected desert flowers, a golden crown (that was very heavy), and a red silk robe. Just as I was about to leave, a crowd had formed around the news board. The board had flyers of assassin jobs and normal gossip but, the thing that everyone was looking at was a report of strange dragons in the claw of the continent. I couldn't see a name or description of the dragons because of the hoard was in the way.

I left, not wanting to be stung or trampled by an unaware MudWing, and soared to the tunnel.

Returning to the misty rainforest and arriving at Glory's hut at about noon. I knocked on the door and Deathbringer opened, "Scheffler you're back. Thank you so much for the gifts. I knew I count on you."

"No problem, I try to be a countable dragon."

"Good," he said handing me a longer list, "now there are some more things that would tie this all together. I need twenty jewels from the Skywings, three 10ft ice sculptures from the best sculpted in the Ice kingdom, scale bracelet and shark tooth necklace from the Seawings and 4…."

All I did was sigh.

 **Scheffler's got quite the list to do. I let him go do that. Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you like Yucca, she will be in the next chapter and will be a reoccurring character. I will try to get the next chapter by Valentines Day but it may be the the day after. Scheffler and co will have other adventures in other kingdoms, so you won't have to look at the rainforest every time. I would also like to add a fan tribe but I don't know which one so let me know if there is one you want to see. As usual, send in your idea for more chapters.**


	5. Episode 5 - SkyFire Festival

_Mourning of the Festival_

"How much fruit did you get?" Called out Rubs from a few trees away.

"I got a basket of melons, cocoa beans, and mangos," I responded, "Do you think that's enough?"

"It should be. There is already plenty of food and drinks. These are just back up," Rubs landed next to me, "I'll take your basket to The Arboretum."

"Thanks, I need to find Shell and see if she needs any food." We parted and I looked to located Shell. She wasn't in Paprika's room so I figured she was walking around. The kingdom looked very nice. Every single hut had flowers and ribbons decorating the interior and exterior. The younger dragonets, 2 to 3, were running and jumping and teasing others if they had a date for tonight. Then they would all give an "eeeeewwwww" as a rebuttal.

One of them threw a ball to high for the others to catch. To prevent it from falling off the edge, I whacked it back to them with my tail.

"Thank you Skeffer," responded Macaw. Macaw is the youngest of the group and is Paprika's nephew.

"Hey Macaw, have you seen Shell anywhere." I asked.

"Shell? Oh yeah I saw her going that a way," squawked Macaw pointing to the hospital then he ran back to the group.

I followed his directions an strolled into the infirmary. The only patient a Nightwing who had a wet towel on his head, but most of the nurses were either sleeping or admiring Shell, who was writing stuff down and making sketches of everything in sight. I gave Shell her food, plopped her into by pouch and left for Glory's hut. I had no business a being their but I like to sit inside and relax.

And eat all her food.

Making it to the Queen's household, Glory was there along with other dragons inside. I stepped in and saw a MudWing, a barbless SandWing, a SeaWing, and two NightWings which one had bandages over his eyes. They are the dragonets of destiny.

"We will send over dragons who can act as staff, hey Scheffler, and plants and scrolls for study material," said Glory as I walked towards the cabinets. I grabbed a mango, broke off a chunk and handed it to Shell, then sat down on a cushion in the corner of the room. The MudWing made a waving gesture to me. As they continued their conversation, I learned their names were Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, and Fatespeaker.

When they finished, Tsunami said to Glory, "So who is your friend?"

"That's Scheffler," she responded.

"Hello," I announced with half a mango in my mouth. Sunny and Starflight started to play around with Shell. Although Starflight just sat there and froze when ever Shell would crawl on him.

"You don't look like a normal RainWing? Are you a hybrid?" asked Clay.

"Sea and rain," I flashed my bioluminescent scales.

Fatespeaker looked at me intently, "Are you ok with being a hybrid?" Everyone quickly looked at her, "I mean, if it's not to personal." She quickly responded defending her question.

"That ok. I fine with being a hybrid. Nobody picks on me for one, so it doesn't bother me."

Or at least I think _it does_ n't.

For a few hours, we talked about ourselves and The Dragonets told me about their adventures of saving the world and the Jade Mountain Academy. They were here in the rainforest because the school got out for summer break. After our conversation, the sun was just starting to go down and the festival will be starting soon. Shell decided she wanted to stay so she would not be trampled by a bunch of drunk dragons.

I stepped outside and hovered over to my hammock to put away my satchel, but a sloth made himself comfortable in my bed. "Sorry buddy, not your spot." I took him over to a nearby branch and plopped him on a nearby branch. I then walked towards the Arboretum.

Rubs told me he got us a spot up high of the left side of the stands. The entrance started to get crowded so I looked for another entrance. Moving over to the western side, I saw the SandWings singers, called The Dust Devils, and other acts getting ready. I instantly saw the blacktail of Yucca.

"Hey Yucca," I called out. The group of SandWings turned their heads to look at me then to at Yucca.

As she walked up, a singer, who was finishing her makeup, snickered "Ooooooooh Yucca. Are you hiding someone from us?"

"Yucca's got a secret boyfriend," commented another.

"No he's not!" Yucca barked back, blushing a little, "He is a guy I met yesterday at work." She turned to me. "So what brings you around?"

"I was just looking for another entrance, wandered over here and found you. So I would to welcome you to the rainforest, were we have plenty of rain and plenty of forest."

"Well it's good to be welcomed," she replied with a smile.

"So when does your act show up?" I asked.

Yucca pondered for a second, "We are after the IceWing Fire Brothers then three acts later after Ninja Super Party."

Don't ask me about the IceWings. I have no idea how that works.

"Ok then. I'll be sure to watch," I grinned back at her, "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it," she said and then walked back towards the group.

I got my wristband and made my way to the stand which Rubs was at. "Hey bro."

"What's up bro."

"Nothing bro, just going to watch the concert up here. What about your bro?"

"Bro I'm doing the exact same thing bro. You wanna watch it together bro."

This is a thing we do for fun. I looked over the railing seeing the center stage, which was decorated with huge pink and yellow feathers and gold painted all over floor. _Basically the Rio Carnival._ Dragons of all tribes were everywhere. "I thought Paprika was going be with us," I mentioned, admiring the crowd that are in the process of taking their seats.

"She told me she was going to sit with her girl friends and meet up with us later," Rubs handed me a banana smoothie.

The sun has completely set and the show starts to begin. Jambu was the host for this years festival.

"Thank you all for attending this year's Skyfire Festival," announced Jambu, "We have prepared a wonderful show full of singing, dancing, magic, comedians, and many more. So put your claws together for our opening act, Prismatic Rain!" The crowd exploded in cheers and applauses.

The show continued for about an hour and a half, showing off many different acts, then the Dust Devils walked onto stage. I could see Yucca, who was 2 dragons from the center, wearing a purple robe and streaks of red makeup. "So which one do you think is the hottest?" Rubs nudged me, "I think the tall, lead singer is pretty cute."

"You always go for the tall ones," I hope Yucca is ok, she seems a little nervous, "I don't know, they are all equally attractive."

"Suit yourself," he said.

All the lights focused in on the stage. The way the singer moved and danced was mesmerizing with their voice. Almost hypnotizing. They all moved in unison except for one. Yucca. She seemed to be lagging behind, off by a step or two, and here voice didn't seem to vocalize as well. But once the lights moved off of Yucca, she ran off stage.

 _What! Why did she leave in the middle of the act?_ "I'll be right back," I said tapping Rubs' shoulder. He flicked me a confused thumbs up. It didn't seem like anyone noticed Yucca sneak out. I quickly ran down the stairs and around the back of the Arboretum. Two BIG MudWing bouncers, wearing sunglasses and gold chains, blocked the entrance to the backstage. As I walked closer, they straightened up and looked me dead in the eye, "Only actors and staff are allowed beyond this point."

"I am an actor," I said confidently and kept walking through. A large claw grabbed my neck and slammed be against the nearest tree.

"You're going to have to try better than that next, but for you, there won't be a next time. Right." The security's face was inches away from mine. All I did was smile back at him. They both picked me up and launched me away from the entrance. I landed face first into the dirt. _If they want to play hard then I won't play at all._

I walked around the corner, turned invisible and walked back out. Sneaking past the bouncer and on to backstage. I looked around for Yucca. She wasn't in the spot for her act but as I asked the other performers, I found her.

She was sitting against a wall, with her head in buried in her arms. I sat down next to her, "It must be pretty nerve wracking being on stage." You could hear sound of light, muffled sobs. "If you want to talk about anything you can tell me." I patted her shoulder.

Yucca waited a moment then spoke, "I love singing and I'm pretty good at it, or at least I think I am." She looked up at the sky through the trees. "I've done singing all my life. But my Dad has always been my singing partner and this is my first time performing without him. It's like I'm on stage alone."

"I know that feeling. I haven't seen my mom is a while and it can feel like I'm alone. But you have the other singers. Aren't they your friends?" I asked.

"Not really. I joined the group not to long ago and I'm not to familiar with them. We joke around with each other but that's about it. I don't really have that many friends that will talk like we are doing right now." Yucca turned her head and smiled at me.

We continued to talk about things unrelated to the show to get her mind off of it. I told her about the different animals and plants in the jungle and my secret relaxing spot and she told me about her family. After a little while of conversation, the NSP act finished.

"I guess I'm up next," Yucca said standing up.

"Are you up to do it? Because you don't have to go out their if you don't want to."

"I think so. Maybe. Maybe not. No, I'm not. But I have to. I wish my Dad was here." She plopped back down onto the floor.

"How about I go on stage with you," I said without thinking. "I could be invisible and stand next to you. Whenever you get anxious, I'll be right beside you."

"You'll do that for me." Yucca turned her head and looked me in the eyes. You could see a hint of purple shimmer in the center. I nodded. "Thank that really helps." We got up and I turned invisible. Yucca walked over to other Dust Devils, they all marched onto stage and I followed.

The stage was a lot bigger when you were on it. The crowd of cheering dragons grew out wider as it went further.

The lights dimmed down unto to us. Yucca and the other Sandwings began their act. Just like before, their voices and the way they moved with the beat of the music locked you in a trance. The harmony was amazing. I saw Yucca slip a bit and she began to get nervous. I wrapped my tail around hers and she relaxed. We moved together slowly not to seem unnatural.

I never realized it until now, but Yucca was beautiful. Everything about her was perfect, especially while performing. It was nice being close to her. We continued until the final part of the song ended. The crowd exploded in cheers and applause. The Dust Devil all bowed. Yucca mouthed "Thank You" while her head was lowered.

We exited off the stage into the back. Yucca instantly gave me a hug. "Thank you Scheffler. I don't know what I would have done without you." I turned a little pink.

"It's no problem. I just try to be a good person." I shot her a smile.

"Well I have to go know, so stop by the store every once in a while," she smirked back and walked away towards the other Sandwings.

I snuck back out past the bouncer and back up to were Rubs was. Paprika was also there. "Heeeeyyy your back," Rubs said in a groggy voice, "We thought you died." They both were propped up on the side of the viewing box.

"Are you guys drunk?" I questioned.

"Noooooo, we are watching the show," Paprika mumbled, "Hey look Scheffler's on. Rubs look, it's Scheffler."

An big open mouth smile appeared of Rubs's face, "Oh yeah and there's three of him."

"Come on let's get you guys home," I said picking them up onto their feet.

"But the show just started," they both complained.

Somehow I got them both home from the Arboretum to their homes. I dropped of Rubs at his hut and he passed out in his doorway. Luckily, Paprika didn't. Which made it easier to get her into her bed. Just as I walked out of the door she called out to me.

"Hey Scheffler."

I turned around, "Yeah what is it."

"You know your a nice guy and we've known each other for a long time," she looked at me with dog eye.

"Is the alcohol talking?"

She got out of her bed and stumbled to me, "And there is the question I've wanted to ask you for a while." Whatever this question was seemed to scare me. Paprika inhaled and said, "Will you tell me a bedtime story?"

I slammed the door and walked away.

 **After 20 years this is done. This took ages for me to finish. I have been really busy with school and Scouts. Which btw I just made Eagle Scout and that a big accomplishment for me. Please let me know how I did with this chapter since it's my first time writing something with a relationship aspect. I will try to not take forever to write next time. Let me know what you want to see happen next and if you want you own characters to appear. See you next time.**


	6. Episode 0:1

_Sometime Somewhere_

"Well, what did you find?" A scratchy voice spoke in the pitch black of the cave. _To dark to make out any figures. I can't see a thing._ I thought. I was crouched up against a wall. I was here to investigate the mysterious dragons in the old NightWing kingdom and to make any connections.

"It seems to be impossible to enter to the south of the snow land," another voice reverberated in the darkness. "A large wall of ice blocked the way. When I tried to get closer it began to rain ice. I apologize master for negligence."

"No worries. What about the red ones? How have they changed during our slumber?"

 _They are talking about the SkyWings._ I didn't want to move or speak. _If they found me, would they hurt me._ I didn't want to take any chances.

"They still reside in the mountains and seem to have gotten slower."

 _What! SkyWings are the fastest dragons. Just what SkyWings are they talking about._

The second voice continued, "I'd think you would also like the her that the scavengers, as they are called now, are not as much a nuisance as they use to be."

A laugh came from the first voice, "That is good news. They were just pest and they needed to be exterminated. Very well, continue on with your orders."

"Yes, my lord." The second voice walked away but it sounded more of a crawling than anything else.

"One more thing Yuto. Take care of our little friend over there," the first voice commanded in my direction.

 _Uh oh. That's me. How did they know I was here? I can't see them surely they can't see me._

"With pleasure," said Yuto. The sound of his clawsteps were getting closer and closer.

 _Damn that is me._ I jumped up and turned around but it was to late. What felt like dozen spines shot into by back and wings. I fell to the ground and something grabbed me from Yuto. It felt like a claw and a wing at the same time. Yuto made a little chuckle in my ear. "Nice try."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!"

…

" _The forgotten race, in a forgotten place,_

 _Will arise on the ↸ᔑ∷_ ꖌ _ᒷᓭℸ ̣ night_

 _ᓵ𝙹𝙹_ ꖎ ╎⎓ _||𝙹 ⎓𝙹_ _リ↸ ℸ_ _̣ ⍑╎ᓭ  
╎ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ_ _リ'ℸ_ _̣ ⎓╎_ _リ╎_ _ᓭ⍑ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡∷𝙹!¡⍑ᒷᓵ|| ||ᒷℸ ̣_

 _𝙹∴𝙹  
!¡_ꖎ _ᒷᔑᓭᒷ ╎_ _リ_ _ᒷᒷ↸ ∷ᒷᑑ ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᓭ  
╎ ↸𝙹_ _リ'ℸ_ _̣ ∴ᔑ_ _リℸ_ _̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑᓭ_ ꖌ _ʖᒷᓵᔑ ᓭᒷ ╎'_ ꖎꖎ _ᓭ𝙹_ _リ↸ ↸_ _ᒷᓭ!¡ᒷ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ  
!¡ᓭ ╎'ᒲ ⊣∷𝙹 __リ↸_ _ᒷ↸ ⎓𝙹∷ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ ∷ᒷᔑᓭ𝙹_ _リ_ _  
_

 _To finish what they started_

 _And exterminate the kind hearted_

 _Only the descendant of the !¡𝙹_ ꖎ╎ℸ _̣ ╎ᓵᓭ line will stop the hate_

 _Or it will be left to fate"_

I don't know what day or time it is. I have been working on these ancient markings for years. They are located in this beach cave at the Summer palace. We set up our lab and research station in the cave as well.

"The translation process is getting better but we are still missing so much. Sediment do have any idea on what this could mean?" I asked face first into stack notes that have now toppled onto the floor and table.

"For the 247th time, I only know what's on the wall," the MudWing responded adjusting his glasses, after they we knocked a bit by the curtain entrance, "plus when was the last time you had had sleep?"

The pages fell of the desk and I quickly scrambled to pick them all up. "I don't know two, three day maybe, I don't need sleep. I need answers. I need to determine where in this shoal of unreadable text, squatteth the toadfish of truth."

"Need coffee Turq," Sediment held out a cup in my direction. I jumped and quickly downed the cup even though 90% percent fell on my lab coat and face. "Better."

"No," I passed out from the stress and thought of any amount of work.

"Me too," Sediment exhaled look down at the notes, "Me too."


	7. Episode 6 Not a Word

_Possibility_

 _Shopkeeper bell rings_

"Now these are new earring that just came in from Cliffedge in the northeastern part of the Sky Kingdom. They are a little pricey but are truly one of a kind," Yucca was explaining to a customer. I have stopped by the vault a few times just to be there and talk to Yucca.

I brought along Shell because she seemed like she wanted a new location to study. Walking through Possibility was hard having to avoid the dragons trying to steal/eat her or the ones trying to buy her. Shell bounced around the establishment, looking at the assortment of jewelry on the shelves.

"Hello Scheffler," Yucca said after the other customer checked out, "what brings you around?"

"Just taking Shell out for a walk. She wanted a different atmosphere so here looked like a good place."

"Wait you have a scavenger!" Yucca looked around and spotted Shell. I explained the story of how I met Shell. "You think it was a good idea to bring her here. I mean you how certain dragons act."

"I thought of some other places but this is really the only city easy to get to. She will probably be trampled by a impatient dragonet before noon."

"Speaking of noon, do you want to go get lunch. I know a place that serves a great steak."

I called Shell over. "That sounds good. Haven't had red meat in a while."

We walked over to Gator Dockside grill. It was an open air restaurant on the river separating possibility in two. We grabbed a table next to the river, sat down and ordered our food. "So what have you been up to recently?" Yucca questioned.

"Just doing whatever the Queen needs me to. Which isn't that much because she does a lot on her own, but Rubs, Paps, and I have been thinking of going east for a few weeks."

"To the Kingdom of the Sea? That's pretty far even from the Rainforest."

The drinks were brought over. "It only like 2-3 days to the border. Do you want to go with us?" I asked sipping on a cup of water. Shell was busy looking at the fish in the river.

Yucca thought for a second, "I do have a few weeks off so I should be good, but I'm surprised your asking a dragon you just met two weeks ago to go on a trip."

"I can tell you're good dragon." The food came out and we continued to talk for about a half hour. We then left for Yucca's home. She went inside to grab her bag and let her parents know were she will be going.

"Ready to go," I asked her when she walked out. I guided Shell onto my back.

"Ready when you are."

We left for the tunnel and arrived back in the rainforest. It rained yesterday, so a thick fog covered the air around us. I guided us through the mist recalling the same path that I have always used it weather like this. Eventually, we arrived at the Rainwing village and the dense fog partly subsided. Yucca needed a place to stay so we went to Queen Glory to see if she can get a room available for her.

"I have never met a Queen before. Normally they are all guarded by soldiers," Yucca mentioned when we were outside the door.

"We have guards. They're just hidden very well," I pointed into the nearby trees, "we got Rico,"

In the branches, "Hello,"

"Peach,"

To our right, "Right here,"

"Lemur,"

"Was I hidden well enough?"

"Your hidden just fine," I assured him, "Our Queen is very protected." Yucca seemed very confused and still trying to find Rico.

"I'll take your word for it," Yucca said in a dumbfounded tone as we stepped inside. There were three dragons inside. All Nightwings. One was roughly our age and she had dark purplish to black scales, with a black and dark blue underbelly. Her eyes are also a dark purple, with her horns, claws, teeth and ridges being pure white. she seemed to making some strange claw motions to her parents, I presume.

"Sign language," Yucca whispered as we sat down on the opposite side of the room.

"You can read sign language?" I asked.

"I learned it in my free time," How do you learn something in your free time? "She is telling her parents about Shell," she continued. Shell was laying down on the cushion next to us. Glory walked down to stairs leading into the gathering room. Yucca and the Nightwings got up and bowed. I just waved. Glory isn't a fan of the reverence because she thinks it silly but she rolls with it.

"We do have a hut available for you all and it is located in the northern section. It is a little secluded but you still have easy access to the main area. Though it is a shame to hear about the other NightWings bullying Silence," said Glory examining a scroll with a map of the Rainforest Kingdom then handing it to Silence. "And I see that Scheffler is here so he will be able to give you a tour."

"Ok, but I need to help my friend with getting a hut to stay," I pointed to Yucca. I could see Glory die a bit on the inside. She has been really busy lately.

"I will see what I can do," Glory said, turning a shade of orange. "But take Silence around and to her new hut. You know were Jungle square is at. It's just past there." She walked back up.

I turned to Yucca, "This will be a good time to show you around too and you can translate Silence to me."

Silence's ears piped up when she heard the translate part. Yucca signed something and Silence sign back. They seemed to be going back and forth in some conversation and giggling at different points. Silence's parents seemed pretty happy that their daughter found a friend who can communicate with her. "Ready to go," I told Yucca and she signed it to Silence.

"We are going to stay here to talk more with the Queen," said her parents, "and thank you for taking time out of your day to shows Silence around."

"It's no problem, I'm just happy to help," I smiled back. We walked out the door. I turned to Silence, "Thank you for choosing the Scheffler tour. Now if you look to your right you will see where I sleep."

"You sleep on the deck?" Asked Yucca.

I pointed under the platform, "My hammock is under it."

 _ **when it says Silence is talking, it is Yucca translating it**_

Silence looked under, _"That doesn't seem very safe."_

"I haven't fallen yet. So is there any sort of place that you would like to see?"

" _A good place to relax and were a lot of dragons like to congregate."_

"I would like to see a snack bar," suggested Yucca. We then left for food court since it was the closest. I brought them to Papaya's and we had smoothies. I learned a bit more a Silence with what it was like living mute and her like and dislikes. After that, we stopped by the southern park. This is were a lot of the rainwings like to hangout for suntime. I then continued to show them around the rest of the kingdom, points of interest and important location.

The last stop was Silence's house. The afternoon was turning into the evening, so we walk briskly towards her hut. Everything was going fine until,

"Well, well, well," a voice called from above, "look who decided to talk her way into the kingdom. Oh wait, she CAN'T." Two male Nightwings, who I never seen, landed on the walkway in front of the hut.

"Who are you guys?" I demanded, instinctively standing infornt of Silence and Yucca.

The second Nightwing, who was a little thin, piped up, "What does it matter to you, Rainwing? This ain't none of your business."

" _These were main dragons that were bullying me. The big one is Stormbreaker and the other is Cateyes. Just ignore them and they will go away,"_ Silence held her head low.

I turned to her, "I'm not going to do that. This isn't the respect you or any dragon deserve." Facing Stormbreaker and Cateyes, "How about you guys get out of here instead of try to boast your ego by picking on dragons who can't defend themselves."

They both laughed. "Was that supposed scare us?" cackled Cateyes.

Stormbreaker said between laughs, "It's not about if they can defend themselves or not. Only if they aren't normal." He got right to my face, "Like you, little hybrid."

 **Yucca's POV**

Mother told me once that you truly get to know someone when they get angry. And I guess I was about to learn a bit about Scheffler.

"What was that?" Scheffler demanded as he turned a bright red.

"He called you a stupid hybrid, you toad. Did all that red cause you to lose hearing or is it due to the lack a sea water." Cateyes aproched and was in the same range as Stormbreaker, who placed his hand on Scheffler's head.

"Your more seawing that anything. And you don't even have those that a REAL Rainwing would have."

At that instant, Scheffler threw an uppercut right at Stormbreaker's throat, knocking him off balance. He quickly spun around and cracked Cateyes across the face with his tail, which made a whip like sound and a red line formed on his snout. Scheffler then pinned them both to the ground and clasped both of their jaws so they couldn't breath fire.

"Now. If you will excuse us. I have a friend who needs to get to their new home and if I see you guys around here again, we'll have to repeat what we just do. Ok," he finished with a smile and released the two. Stormbreaker and Cateyes got up and walked away quietly and defeated.

Note to self: Never insult Scheffler being a hybrid.

I would never do, but just needed that in my head. Silence walked up to him and gave him a hug. "I think that means thank you," I said.

"No problem Silence," he said to her.

"That was really brave of you, Scheffler," I complemented, "It takes a lot of guts to stand up for someone."

"Yep. That me. Scheffler the Brave," he exalted himself, holding his head up high in a sarcastic manner. We laughed about it on our way to Silence's new home.

 **Scheffler's POV**

Oooowwwwww. Jeez my tail hurts.

Note to self: Never whack someone in the face with your tail again.

Silence stepped into the hut and looked around. It was actually pretty nice. Open two story and a glass sunroof to get a great view of the stars at night. She seemed to like it. We helped her get settled in with the items she brought. She gave us both hugs and thanked us for helping her today. We were going to leave but decided to stay for a while longer.

Only a few more days and we would be leaving for the Sea kingdom.

 **Thank you for reading and thank you** **LunaRose2468** **for submitting Silence. She is a great and unique character and gave me a little challenge to write. Everything is situated IRL and I should be good to publish on a better schedule. We will be heading to the Kingdom of the Sea next chapter so if there's anything you would like to happen or some they want to see let me know. :)**


End file.
